The present invention relates to applicators for mascara or similar pasty products. More particularly, the present invention relates to mascara applicators that employ disc arrays or disc-like arrays for the application of the mascara to eyelashes.
Disc-like arrays for use as applicators of mascara or other pasty products are known, and for some applications may be favored over conventional brush-type applicators due to a generally lower manufacturing cost. However, unlike brush applicators, a problem with disc array applicators is that it may be difficult to meter the quantity of product on the applicator with the type of wipers found in conventional cosmetic packages. One applicator with a disc-like array that appears to address this problem, at least in part, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,282 to Wavering. Wavering discloses a mascara applicator comprising a series of edge-tapered ring-like discs which are disposed as an axial array along a rod-like wand. The array of discs remains stationary relative to the rod, and each disc remains stationary relative to the array, but each disc has a flexible marginal edge and annular grooves are defined between discs. As the applicator is withdrawn through a wiper the marginal edges of the discs flex or deform sufficiently to remove some excess mascara. However, because only the marginal edge of each disc is flexible, control of the quantity of mascara removed may not be optimal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,558 to Neuner discloses a mascara applicator comprised of a plurality of individually formed annular members (e.g., discs, sleeves, rings, beads, etc.) that are assembled into an array on a central shaft. The discs can be formed individually in a variety of configurations, and assembled in a variety of combinations to yield applicators having different characteristics. Disadvantageously, assembly of an array from a number of small, individual discs may require a higher level of precision and effort in manufacturing processes.
Accordingly, a disc array type mascara applicator is desired that can be simply and economically manufactured while providing an array capable of carrying an optimal amount of mascara product through a wiper, and applying that product on lashes.
A disc-type applicator is provided comprising an array of discs disposed on a supporting portion of an applicator shaft, e.g., between two stops on an applicator shaft. The array is formed or molded as a single piece with each disc integrally connected to the next by at least one resilient member in the form of a spring element or elastic extension. Each disc has a central aperture through which a pin secured on the distal end of the shaft is slidably disposed. The array is configured to occupy a first expanded position and a second compressed position on the supporting portion of the shaft. The array is preferably initially formed or molded to a length longer than a corresponding length of the supporting section of the shaft, i.e., longer than the distance between the two stops. When the relatively longer array is mounted on relatively shorter supporting portion of the shaft, the resilient members connecting adjacent discs are deformed or flexed sufficiently to bias the array toward the expanded position. In the expanded position, cosmetic product enters or is loaded in the gap or spacing between adjacent discs. The discs are dimensioned such that each disc encounters at least some resistance as it passes through a wiper. Thus, as the array is drawn through the wiper, the resilient members flex or deform to a predetermined degree as each disc passes through the wiper. In this way, as the applicator is withdrawn from a container, spacing between the disc in contact with the wiper and at least the next adjacent disc is temporarily compressed a predetermined amount. As a result, excess product is squeezed out from between discs where the wiper can strip the excess from the applicator. After passing through the wiper, the resilient members again bias the disc array toward the fully expanded position, with an appropriate quantity of product loaded between adjacent discs. Thus, the applicator is adapted to pass through the wiper such that a predetermined amount of product remains on the applicator, i.e., excess product is removed from the applicator. The amount of product left on the applicator can be predetermined by selecting the wiper dimension relative to the disc dimension in combination with the degree of biasing force provided by the resilient members between discs.
The benefits of the aforementioned applicator are readily apparent. First, the compressing of the array of discs during the withdrawal of the applicator from the container allows a controlled amount of product to remain on the applicator for application to lashes with reduced chance of dripping, clumping or smearing. Second, the biasing of the discs into their expanded position by the spring causes the discs to assume a configuration suitable for the effective application, combing and separating tasks. As an added benefit, the resilient members also provide additional surfaces and structure to the array that facilitate loading and transfer of cosmetic product to lashes. Finally, the arrangement provides for efficient and convenient manufacture and assembly of a complete cosmetic applicator by securing a single molded disc array having multiple discs to a conventional applicator stem with a simple pin. This yields a highly cost effective disc-type applicator with an array that is compressible to remove excess cosmetic before application.